Surgical procedures, such as soft tissue repair, often encompass passing a suture through tissue, for example to attach soft tissue to bone, to attach soft tissue to soft tissue, or to close a fissure in soft tissue. Instruments for passing suture through tissue are known that include a pair of jaws for grasping the tissue to be sutured. The jaws are used to pass a needle through the tissue.